leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Harrowing
The Harrowing is an event to commemorate Halloween festivities in the world of Valoran. It introduced a few temporary cosmetic changes to the game (items, maps), and some Limited Edition skins and runes. The event started on October 18th and culminated on October 31st, 2010. In 2011, there was another Harrowing which lasted from October 19th to October 31st. Lore Each calendar year, the celestial bodies of Runeterra align in a particular astronomical event. This lengthy occasion -- beginning with a partial eclipse on the 18th of October and culminating in a full solar eclipse on the 31st of October -- is of one of the most significant holidays in Valoran. The alignment occurs annually around the time of the harvest, and is known as the Harrowing due to its dusky setting. For obvious reasons, the occasion is marked by superstitions surrounding the world's dark denizens, creepy crawlies, and things that generally go bump in the night. While rural folks still believe that this is a time of great foreboding, most of Valoran has taken to commemorating the Harrowing through a bit of good, clean fun. Citizens of the city-states don monstrous costumes and exchange holiday sweets with one another as part of the revelry. Large costume parties, where patrons wear either light or dark costumes (with the intention of either warding off or confusing evil) are quite popular, and those of opposite colors are encouraged to exchange gifts with one another. However they're celebrating, all across Valoran, spirits are as high as the night is long. As with all things Runeterran, the League is a major participant in the holiday festivities. Summoner's Rift is decked out with special lanterns to provide lighting (and a bit of atmosphere) during any scrimmages that take place during the eclipse. Minions are also decked out to honor the occasion, and even some champions choose to join in the merrymaking, donning costumes before they take to the battlefield. Additionally, the alchemists of the Institute of War brew special holiday concoctions, and the rune forges produce special runes for summoners who display valor during this time.The Story of the Harrowing at LeagueofLegends.com Champion Skins Harrowing champion skin have been released for a various League favorites for the past three years. The first groups of Harrowing skins began as limited edition only, meaning once they left the store they were not coming back in the future. Recent Harrowing skins now have been made Legacy, meaning after they leave the store at the end of the event, there is a chance they might come back in the future for a limited time. * 2010 Harrowing skins (Limited Edition) ** ** ** ** ** ** * 2011 Harrowing skins (Limited Edition) ** ** ** ** * 2012 Harrowing skins (Legacy) ** ** ** In 2012, Riot combined the remake of The Twisted Treeline map with their Harrowing event and a set of skins were released to celebrate the new and mysterious battlefield of the Shadow Isles. * Shadow Isles Skins of 2012 (Legacy) ** ** ** Features * Limited edition Holiday Runes * Some sinfully sweet editions of your favorite in-game consumables * Frighteningly festive costumes for your minions * A sinister overhaul of Summoner's Rift featuring a more nocturnal motif * A terrifying new login screen to get you in the mood Runes 6 special holiday runes were released and they were only available from October 18 to 31.These runes can be located in the Tier 2 section of the store. All of them however were Tier 2.5 Quintessences: * Quintessence of the Piercing Screech (Tier 2.5, +1.75 Magic Penetration) * Quintessence of Bountiful Treats (Tier 2.5, +24 Health) * Quintessence of the Speedy Specter (Tier 2.5, +1.39% Movement Speed) * Quintessence of the Elusive Werewolf (Tier 2.5, +1.39% Dodge) * Quintessence of the Witches Brew (Tier 2.5, +4.56 Ability Power) * Quintessence of the Headless Horseman (Tier 2.5, +3.08 Armor Penetration) Items Some items received a new temporary icon to celebrate the festivities: * (replacing the ) * (replacing the ) * (replacing the ) * (replacing the ) * (replacing the ) * (replacing the ) * (replacing the ) Map The Summoner's Rift was replaced with a seasonal variant that includes many Harrowing holiday elements. It also contains Easter Eggs: * To the right of the blue team's top tower is a blue slab surrounded by green smoke. 's Ghost (complete with name and description) will appear when a Champion stands near the gravestone. Urf spirit seeks vengeance! (video inside) at LeagueofLegends.com * Bringing over in the Urf skin prompts Urf's Ghost to throw his spatula at Warwick and shake his head, as seen here * The extreme lower right has 3 coffins, containing the rumoured heroes Averdrian, Plant King, and the . This could be interpreted as a "nail-in-the-coffin" confirming their cancellation. Harrowing Map Easter Egg at LeagueofLegends.com Galleries 2010 Harrowing Poppy LollipoppySkin.jpg|Lollipoppy Fiddlesticks PumpkinheadSkin.jpg|Pumpkinhead Fiddlesticks Vladimir NosferatuSkin.jpg|Nosferatu Vladimir Dr. Mundo MundoSkin.jpg|Mundo Mundo Katarina KittyCatSkin.jpg|Kitty Cat Katarina Ryze ZombieSkin.jpg|Zombie Ryze QuintessenceofthePiercingScreech.png|Quintessence of the Piercing Screech QuintessenceofBountifulTreats.png|Quintessence of Bountiful Treats QuintessenceoftheSpeedySpecter.png|Quintessence of the Speedy Specter QuintessenceoftheElusiveWerewolf.png|Quintessence of the Elusive Werewolf QuintessenceoftheWitchesBrew.png|Quintessence of the Witches Brew QuintessenceofUnknown.png|Quintessence of the Headless Horseman Candy Corn item.png|Candy Corn Mana-Encrusted Apple item.png|Mana-Encrusted Apple Piece of Green Candy item.png|Piece of Green Candy Piece of Blue Candy item.png|Piece of Blue Candy Piece of Red Candy item.png|Piece of Red Candy Pumpkin Guise item.png|Pumpkin Guise Frozen Brain item.png|Frozen Brain VoodooShamanCoffin.jpg|Tabu AverdrianCoffin.jpg|Averdrian PlantKingCoffin.jpg|Gavid UrfGhost.jpg|Ghost of Urf 2011 Harrowing Nidalee BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Annie FrankenTibbersSkin.jpg|FrankenTibbers Annie Blitzcrank DefinitelyNotSkin.jpg|Definitely Not Blitzcrank Nocturne HauntingSkin.jpg|Haunting Nocturne 2012 Harrowing Brand ZombieSkin.jpg|Zombie Brand Fiora HeadmistressSkin.jpg|Headmistress Fiora Ryze PirateSkin.jpg|Pirate Ryze Login Music Login Animation Harrowing 2010 Login Animation Harrowing 2011 Login Animation Harrowing 2012 Login Animation References Category:Harrowing zh:Harrowing